The instant invention relates to modeling compositions of the general type disclosed in the McVicker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,440 and more specifically to an extruder for forming a modeling composition into predetermined molded shapes.
Because of the extremely high level of popularity with young children of modeling compositions of the general type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent to McVicker et al, a number of accessories and tools have been developed over the years for use in combination therewith. For example, the U.S. Patents to Taylor, No. 2,578,105; Boggild et al, No. 3,264,685; Burns, No. 3,590,749; Meth et al, No. 3,685,936; Conley et al, No. 3,741,706; Ventura, No. 4,076,476; Rentz et al, No. 4,569,815; Zaruba et al. No. 4,623,319; and Kindred, No. 4,815,961 disclose devices which are adapted for forming modeling compositions and which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. Other related devices which are believe to be of more general interest are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to McFall, No. 3,130,468; Boggild et al, No. 3,157,933; Fischer, No. 3,856,449; and Takeuchi et al, No. 4,861,254. However, the prior art has generally failed to provide an effective device which is capable of extruding a modeling composition into molds of various sizes and shapes, and hence, the above references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus for extruding a modeling composition into various different molds in order to form the modeling composition into various predetermined shapes. Specifically, the apparatus of the instant invention comprises an extruder assembly for receiving a quantity of modeling composition therein, a first mold of a predetermined size and shape which is adapted for receiving modeling composition therein, means for removably retaining the first mold in a predetermined receiving position adjacent the extruder assembly, a second mold of a different predetermined size and shape adapted for receiving the modeling composition therein, and means for alternatively removably retaining the second mold in a predetermined receiving position for receiving modeling composition from the extruder assembly. The extruder assembly preferably includes a front face plate having an extrusion opening therein, and it is preferably operative for extruding modeling composition so that it is passed outwardly through the extrusion opening in the face plate. The means for removably retaining the first mold is preferably operative for retaining the first mold in engagement with the front face plate, and the means for alternatively removably retaining the second mold is preferably operative for removably retaining the second mold in engagement with the front face plate. Further, the first retaining means preferably comprises a first channel member of semi-circular configuration on the front face plate which is concentrically oriented relative the extrusion opening. The second retaining means preferably comprises a second channel member of semi-circular configuration on the front face plate which is also concentrically oriented relative to the extrusion opening. The first and second molds preferably include first and second peripheral flanges, respectively, which are dimensioned to be received in the first and second channel members, respectively, for alternatively releasably retaining the first and second molds on the face plate. The second channel member is preferably disposed forwardly of the first channel member relative to the face plate so that it is operative for positioning the peripheral flange on the second mold in forwardly spaced relation to the face plate. Accordingly, the second mold preferably includes a rearwardly extending tubular extension which engages the face plate around the extrusion opening for passing modeling composition from the extrusion opening into the second mold. At least one of the first and second molds includes a front mold cavity portion and a rear plate portion having an aperture therethrough for receiving modeling composition in the front mold cavity portion thereof. The front mold cavity portion is preferably made of a transparent plastic material, and it is preferably detachably secured to the rear plate portion thereof so that it cooperates with the rear plate portion to define a mold cavity of a predetermined configuration. Still further, in one embodiment, one of either the front mold cavity portion or the rear plate portion includes an interrupted wall portion extending around the aperture in the rear plate portion so that modeling composition passing into the mold cavity through the interrupted wall portion is distributed outwardly through the interruptions or openings in the wall portion.
It has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention has a relatively high level of play value and that it can be effectively utilized for extruding modeling composition into molds of various shapes and forms. Specifically, it has been found that because the apparatus is adapted for alternatively receiving molds of two different sizes on the front face plate, the apparatus has an increased level of versatility as compared to the previously available devices. Further, because the apparatus includes channel members of two different sizes for receiving and securing molds on the front face plate, the apparatus can be easily and effectively operated by a young child. Still further, because the apparatus includes a mold having an interrupted wall extending around the aperture in the rear plate portion thereof and a transparent front mold cavity portion, the apparatus is operative for extruding a modeling composition into a mold in a manner which provides an amusing visual effect as the modeling composition in passed into the mold cavity.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus for alternatively extruding a modeling composition into a plurality of different molds of different sizes and shapes.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus comprising an extrusion assembly and a plurality of molds of different sizes and shapes which are releasably securable to a front plate portion of the extrusion assembly for receiving a modeling composition therefrom.
And even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for extruding a modeling composition into a mold, wherein the mold includes a transparent front cavity portion and an interrupted wall portion for producing an amusing visual effect as modeling composition is extruded into the mold.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.